


The Calm After the Stom

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snuggling, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now Cas wanted to simply feel Dean, to feel the hand sliding up his back, pressing into him gently yet still firmly, comforting him, Dean letting Cas know that the storm was over, that it was just the two of them, and to Cas that was exactly what it felt like, what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm After the Stom

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so you guys asked for it, this is the sequel to [this fic over here (it'll make more sense if you read this first)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4182537) so I hope I provided you with enough sustenance to get by!!

Dean looked up at Cas who was draped over him, their bodies warm and pressed together as Dean drank in a long kiss, his heart fluttering at the feeling. Castiel never failed to make his heart beat faster, or his breath to hitch in the back of his throat, just like now. 

Castiel was kissing him lazily, figuring that two hours was enough time, it was more than enough, and he wanted to savor every kiss, every longing touch that they shared. They had had quite the repertoire for hasty make out sessions, for desperate grindings against each other when they were so hungry, so desperate for each other. But now Cas wanted to simply feel Dean, to feel the hand sliding up his back, pressing into him gently yet still firmly, comforting him, Dean letting Cas know that the storm was over, that it was just the two of them, and to Cas that was exactly what it felt like, what it was.

Their tongues found a recurrent motion, a languid pace that had Castiel smiling a little into the kiss because nothing felt better than this, with Dean's arms wrapped around him, their lips moving in a way that had Castiel wanting more.

Castiel shifted his legs, throwing one over Dean's waist so he was straddling him, and he did so with such grace that the kiss didn't break once. His hands found Dean's chest, then his neck, and then his face where they cupped his jaw and his cheeks as his thumbs stroked over his cheekbones.

As their breathing grew heavy, the kiss never breaking, they finally pulled away, looking each other in the eye, searching each other's faces for what exactly, they didn't know. "Should we move this to the bedroom, or are we gonna fuck on the couch?" Castiel asked with a sly grin.

"I say we move it to the bedroom, my parents wouldn't exactly be happy to find come stains on the couch," Dean replied, hoisting Castiel off of him with a little grin as they went up to Dean's bedroom, hand in hand.

"Deean," Castiel whined as Dean stepped up the stairs at an agonizing pace, Castiel only one step behind him. Dean turned around when they were halfway there with a soft smile, giving Cas a long kiss before pulling away.

"Will that hold you off until we get to my room?" Dean asked teasingly. Castiel nudged him playfully, smiling up at him.

"Only if you move faster," he retorted.

Once they got to the bedroom Dean shut the door, pushing Castiel up against it, but doing so lightly, not harshly. Castiel grinned as Dean kissed him again, a little deeper this time, a little more rushed. "Pushing me up against a wall, huh?" Castiel questioned, his fingers finding the edge of Dean's t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Dean sucked a kiss that would likely turn into a bruise right below Castiel's jaw.

"Technically, it's a door," Dean said, and Castiel rolled his eyes fondly because Dean always liked to do this kind of thing.

"Technically, I don't care, and technically, I'd really like to fuck you right now," Castiel whispered, teasing the edge of Dean's jeans. Dean smirked, leaning his forehead against Cas'.

"Technically, I'd really like that," Dean replied in a hushed tone, kissing Castiel once more with passion, pulling his shirt off in one quick motion as the two fumbled to the bed, hands reaching out to find their way.

Castiel tripped as he was sliding off his shoes and socks, falling backwards into the bed with a chuckle as Dean scooched onto the bed next to him, pulling Castiel into his lap with a smile.

Dean drew Castiel forward as if he needed him for air as the two leaned backwards, Castiel once again straddling him as he pressed Dean into the mattress. 

The kiss grew more heated as skin found skin, their chests bare, Castiel taking advantage of it and peppering kisses all along Dean's chest, occasionally replacing it with a nip or a bite, even a dart of his tongue. He grinned down at an unsuspecting Dean, taking his nipple in his mouth and earning a great gasp from Dean. "C- Cas," Dean groaned as Castiel sucked and bit, but not for long because he had other plans.

Dean whimpered softly at the loss as Castiel pulled back before grinning, then kissing him desperately. "Don't worry, you'll get what you want," he whispered in Dean's ear, grinding his erection down onto Dean's so that each boy gasped. Castiel kissed him, and by now Dean was submitting, letting Castiel's tongue ravish his mouth, letting Castiel grind into him and nearly coming at the feeling of it.

Castiel would've gladly kept on grinding against Dean because the feeling was incredible, but he knew that each of them wanted something even better. "Bedside table drawer?" Castiel mumbled into Dean's skin, knowing that Dean would understand what he meant. Dean simply nodded and Castiel slid off the bed, wiggling out of his pants and boxers before grabbing the lube and a condom.

Dean eagerly did the same, throwing his boxers and jeans aside as Castiel smiled, approaching the bed and climbing back on. Castiel gave Dean a sweet slow kiss whispering, "Are you ready?" Dean smirked, kissing him again.

"Just get your dick in me, Cas," Dean said, and Castiel chuckled, sliding down his body, placing kisses along the way.

Anticipation ran through Dean's veins as he watched Castiel drizzle lube onto his fingers, and then he relaxed, feeling a cool finger press slowly into him.

Castiel was always extremely gentle when it came to preparing Dean. He always took his time, let Dean adjust to the feeling before slipping in another finger. Sometimes he would place soft kisses to his thighs, letting one hand sweep over the soft skin there.

As Castiel pushed in a second finger he went deeper, scissoring Dean open he found his prostate, pleased with the noises and curses Dean let out. "Fuck, Cas, right there," he moaned, his fists clenching in the sheets as pleasure ran through him like sparks of lightning.

Castiel grinned, making a habit of brushing his fingers against it teasingly, then surprisingly harshly, and the process drove Dean insane. "Cas, Cas, please, oh my God," Dean groaned loudly as Castiel slipped in a third finger with ease. Castiel placed a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"Just be patient," Castiel said calmly and Dean let out a huff of laughter.

"It's difficult to be patient when I can see your dick all hard and ready and I can feel my ass practically burning with pleasure," Dean breathed out, eyes wide and hair ruffled. Castiel bit his lip to keep from moaning at the sight of him, but also to keep in a little chuckle. Dean always appeared like such a tough guy on the outside, but on the inside he was a softie, and during sex he was just a tad bit needy. But Castiel didn't mind, actually, he loved it.

Castiel finally relented, pulling out his fingers, Dean sighing at the fact that finally he was going to get some relief. Castiel tore open the condom packet, slipping it on and making sure that there was enough lube. He coaxed Dean's legs up and around his waist as he positioned himself, looking down at Dean who smiled and nodded, before pushing in slowly, letting Dean get used to the feeling. "You good?" Castiel asked, leaning forward to nip at his earlobe. Dean nodded and Castiel pulled back, giving one shallow thrust. 

He experimented with the angle on his second thrust, then found a comfortable one a few thrusts into it and started a rhythm, his hips grinding down in tiny circles, aligning just so Dean was squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure as his fists twisted in the fabric of the sheets. "Fuck, oh God, Cas, don't stop!" Dean nearly shouted, not having to worry about anyone hearing, no one but Cas who was biting into his skin, his fingers digging into Dean's sides as the rolls of his hips became harsher, harder.

"God, Dean, you don't know how good it feels to be inside of you like this," Castiel groaned, and Dean let out a moan at his words, his body heating up in arousal.

Dean could hear the blood pumping in his ears, the rush of adrenaline threatening to overtake him as Castiel found just the right angles, thrusts just the right way. But he needed something more to push him over the edge, just a little something. "Harder," Dean demanded, and Castiel nearly lost it at how broken Dean's voice sounded.

"Fuck, Dean, I'm going as hard as I-"

"C'mon Cas, harder, I'm just about to come, I need you Cas, please," Dean begged, and that was enough incentive for Cas who shoved his hips just about as hard as he could, and even harder, feeling his own body flooding with a pleasure that washed in like the tide, that wanted to overtake him, but he didn't let it, not quite yet.

Dean's breathing quickened as he felt Castiel slam into him, his own cock dragging against Cas' stomach with each pass, a glorious friction that made the pleasure only swell inside of him, cresting as Castiel gave just the right thrust, and everything else faded, it was nothing but him and Castiel, the pleasure and desire, the lust and adrenaline pumping through him, overwhelming him.

Castiel felt relief flood through him at the same time. Seeing Dean come, listening to the noises he made when he did, the moans, and the 'Cas'' that fell repeatedly from his lips as his back arched off the bed; that was enough to make Castiel do the same. And as he did, a loud 'Dean,' escaped his mouth as he tensed before his arms flew out to each side of Dean so he didn't fall on top of him.

The two sat in silence, the only sound the heavy breathy of each boy that echoed through the room. Castiel finally pulled out, flopping down next to Dean on the bed, pausing before throwing the condom away. "That was..." Dean began, breaking the silence. Castiel smirked, looking over at him.

"Amazing?" he inquired, filling in the blank for a wordless Dean. Dean grinned back over at him.

"You can tell it's good when an Honors English student at the top of his class can't come up with a better word than, 'amazing,'" Dean teased, and Castiel rolled his eyes as he slid off the bed. "Hey, where're you going?" Dean asked a bit incredulously. Castiel chuckled, opening Dean's door.

"Relax Dean, I'm just getting a washcloth. If you haven't already noticed you came all over both of us," Castiel told him with a bit of an amused grin.

"You liked it though," Dean replied, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Castiel grumbled as he left the room, but the grin still stayed on his face.

Castiel came back with a wet washcloth, carefully wiping off Dean then himself, throwing the washcloth away afterwards.

Once they were both cleaned up, Dean pulled Castiel into his arms, Castiel laying his head on Dean's chest. The air was still for a while, and each of them lay in the silence, a silence that was soft and inviting, that each of them revered. 

Dean could tell by Castiel's breathing that he was growing tired, he could tell by the way his limbs grew heavy and he sighed softly. Then Castiel interrupted Dean's admiration for him in his sleepy state. "Dean?" Castiel mumbled into Dean's skin, curling up closer to him.

"Yeah?" Dean answered back quietly.

"'M cold," he muttered, and Dean smiled softly, pulling the comforter over both of them.

"Better?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded with a yawn. Dean stroked his thumb softly over Castiel's side, feeling his own eyelids growing heavy as his breathing slowed.

"Dean?" Castiel said once again.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean replied.

"I love you," Castiel mumbled into Dean's chest, the last words he uttered before he fell asleep against Dean. 

Dean smiled sleepily, kissing Cas' head softly. "I love you too Cas," Dean responded, even though he knew Castiel had fallen asleep. But it didn't matter because when Castiel and Dean woke up from their nap where they were warm against each other, the same words would likely be uttered as their first words. A still sleepy, 'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel, as promised :3 Hope everyone liked it, and thank you so much for reading!! Let me know what you thought of it :)


End file.
